Feelings that never change
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: lucy and rogue are bestfriends and lucy's feelings for him grews but rogue likes yukino and proposes to her and something happened to her and rogue and she was with his child and 7 years later rogue founded lucy but she is with 2 kids and she lost her memories.
1. Prolouge

**Bloody: hi guys and this is my 4th fanfic or should i say 3rd because my first one is a failure and stuff and again this is a Rolu since i love this pairing so um...yeah** **enjoy!**

**Genres: romance/hurt/comfort**

**Summary:lucy and rogue are bestfriends and lucy's feelings for him grews but rogue likes yukino and proposes to her and something happened to her and rogue and she was with his child and 7 years later rogue founded lucy but she is with 2 kids and she lost her memories what will happen.**

**Pairing: Rolu**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_do you ever feel that someone close to you has feelings for you and he/she never notices it like a friend who likes her/his friend and doesn't tend to notice but they notice other people love somebody else._

_i was sitting on a bench on a hill with a cherry blossom tree as its masterpeice and i was waiting for rogue and yes you wouldn't believe that Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney would be friends with me but after the Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail and Sabertooth became friends and i can remember it like it was just yesterday._

**Flashback...**

_It was then that After the Fifth day of the Grand Magic Games were over and we won Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were Celebrating i was finding natsu because i wanted to confess my feelings to him since we been friends for a long time and i kinda grew feelings for him i was finding him i looked everywhere and there i finally saw him but i stopped when i saw Natsu kissing Lisanna i was about to cry but i stopped it thats when i ran away from the party and went to a hill where there was a cherry blossom i sat at the bench and cried my eyes out._

_"what are you doing here" someone spoke_

_"who are you" i asked _

_and that person came out he was tall he had black messy hair that covered the right side of his face and he had crimson red eyes which stared at me and it was none other than Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney._

_"i ask again what are you doing here" he spoke once again_

_"i just dont have a mood to go celebrate with the others" i said_

_"why are you crying" he asked _

_"its because the man i love doesn't loved me back and i saw him kissing another girl or should i say childhood friend" i said_

_"its Natsu Dragneel wasn't it" he spoke_

_"yeah your right ,i loved that salmon haired idiot but it seems he likes his childhood friend more than me" i said with a sad expression_

_then suddenly i was hugged and looked at rogue i widened my eyes but i cried into his chest after a minute we pulled away and i wiped my tears._

_"thanks rogue" i thanked_

_"what are you thanking me for i just dont wanna see girls cry"he said _

_then he smiled at me i was shock at first because i cant believe that the non-emotional Rogue Cheney would smile to me but i smiled back and we stayed there to watch to watch the lights in the city and the soft breeze that blowed and the moon and the stars were shining into the beautiful night sky._

**Flashback End...**

_ever since that day me and rogue became friends and we hang out more often but when me and rogue's friendship deepen the feelings i have for him also deepen._

_"hey Lucy" _

_i turned around to see rogue then i smiled then i run to him and we rolled down the hill and we laughed._

_"hey rogue" i greeted him_

_"hey lucy i need to tell you something" he said_

_"what is it" i asked _

_"lets go back to the hill first" he said _

_then i nodded and we went back to the hill and we sitted down on the bench._

_"so rogue want do you want to tell me" i asked _

_"well lucy i know we are friends for a long time now and we always tell each other what's happening and... " _

_i think he is gonna confess_

_"lucy im inlove with one of our friends and its..."_

_here it comes..._

_"its yukino and she accepted to be my girlfriend" he finished _

_then my i felt like an arrow just stabbed my back i widened my eyes i was about to cry but i stopped it when i saw yukino approached rogue and hugged him from the back then rogue smiled at her and kissed her in the cheek and again i felt like the arrow stabbed my back again._

_"hey lucy are you ok" rogue asked_

_"yeah" i said_

_"hello lucy-sama" yukino greeted me and smiled_

_then i faked smiled i tried to do my best to fake smile so that rogue wouldn't notice._

_"hello yukino" i greeted back _

_then i standed up i dont wanna see this it hurts me_

_"i got to go now i still have to finish my novel so levy can read it" i said then rogue nodded _

_then i left and i ran and ran until i reached my apartment then i collapsed on the floor crying _

_im shattered again its like Natsu and Lisanna all over again im hurted again why does this happened to me all the time_

_first my family second was natsu and now rogue why cant i get happy just for once why does everyone leave me behind..._

_im completely shattered..._

* * *

**thats for today guys **

**Lucy: *cries***

**Bloody:there there lucy **

**Lucy: *still cries***

**Bloody: *sweatdrops* bye guys!**

**R&R please**

**~BloodyAngel16xxx**


	2. what should have not been done

Hi guys bloody here and this is the second chapter of feelings thay never change so enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own FT

* * *

**lucy's P.O.V**

_Months had past since rogue told me he like yukino i wish that i could forget about it and ignore rogue but i cant i love him too much and i can accept it since im his bestfriend and nothing more._

_I was at a train station because i will be going to crocus to go to sabertooth as i arrived i quickly went to sabertooth's guild and when i went there minerva saw me and smiled and hugged me and yes you wouldn't believe that minerva was my friend it started when fairytail and sabertooth became friends and i befriended her at first she was ignoring me but in the end we became very close minerva treated me as a younger sister and she knows that whenever i have problems._

_"Hey lucy"minerva greeted_

_"Hey min-chan" i greeted back_

_"Hey lucy guess what" she said_

_"What?" I asked_

_"Rogue just proposed to yukino last month and their getting married in about one week" minerva said while smiling_

_I was shocked and hurt i cant believe what i just heared "Rogue just proposed to yukino" ringed in my mind rogue just proposed to yukino then suddenly minerva waked me up from my trance._

_"Hey lulu are you ok" minerva asked_

_"Uh...yeah but thats so great" i said_

_"I know but they haven't picked a bridesmaid yet" minerva said_

_"Really" i asked_

_"Yeah i wonder who will it be" minerva wondered_

_"Mybe their still thinking" i said_

_"Hm...mybe"she said_

_"Oh where is rogue anyway" i asked_

_"Oh rogue he's there at the bar with yukino oh and i gotta go bye"she said and left_

_Then i saw Rogue and Yukino walking to me then i faked smile and greeted them_

_"Hey rogue and yukino i heared that you too are engaged well congrats" i said_

_"Thanks lucy"Rogue thanked_

_"Hello lucy-sama me and rogue-kun were wondering would you like to be the bridesmaid" yukino asked_

_Then i forced a smile for them not to worry then i spoke_

_"Sure yukino im gladly honoured" i said_

_"Thank you lucy-sama" yukino thanked me_

_Then rogue smiled at me that smile that I always loved_

_"Ne, Rogue-kun I am going to visit my hometown I'm just gonna visit my parent's grave's I will be back on four days so I could be in time for the wedding"she said to rogue_

_"I guess so but be careful there ok" rogue said_

_"Ok rogue-kun" she said _

_Then rogue smiled at her the smile that made me happy when rogue smiled at me back then we first met._

_"I'm going now rogue-kun" yukino bid goodbye to her boyfriend or fian'cee_

_Then rogue waved to her and yukino left later that night sabertooth were celebrating rogue and yukino's engagement much to rogue's annoyance sting and orga wanted rogue to drink a beer but rogue refused but sting kept forcing him and he sighed in defeat and drank it after hours have passed it was already almost at midnight and rogue was pretty drunk I came to him to make him go home._

_"Hey rogue its time to go home its almost midnight" I said_

_Then he pouted like a 5 year old kid which I thought cute at the moment then I sighed_

_"Fine if your not I'm going home because I'm tired already Ja'ne" I said _

_I was about to go out of the guild when suddenly rogue's hand grabbed my wrist_

_"Let go Rogue I need to go home" I said then he shook his head_

_"Your not going anywhere"he said_

_"Rogue please le-..." _

_I was cutted off when he crashed his lips into mine and then I blushed then he carried me bridal style and took me to his home and he carried me to his bedroom and soon everything went all black..._

* * *

**thats for today!**

**Lucy: *blushing* what do you mean by soon everything went black Ne, bloody-chan**

**Bloody: *smirks* oh nothing and bye minna-san**

**R&R please**


	3. shocking news

**A/N: hello minna-san im sorry i haven't updated for the past few weeks because i been busy on school because next week is the final examination which means its almost my summer break so here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i woke up with someone hugging me tight then i looked at that person and i widened my eyes its rogue then i blushed because i started to remember what happened last night but i was also shocked then i picked up my clothes and went home then i bathed putted on some new clothes and i looked at the mirror then i saw a bite mark then my eyes grew rogue just claimed me as his mate...what am i gonna do..._

_Next Day..._

_i was visiting wendy because yesterday i was feeling sick already when i got there i knocked at her door then she opened it and smiled_

_"hello Lu-chan please come in" she said then i went in then i sitted on the sofa_

_"so lu-chan what can i do for you" she asked_

_then i looked at her_

_"wendy i've been feeling sick yesterday night and i was wondering if you could check me" i said_

_"ok lu-chan i'll try my best to examine you" she said_

_then she used her magic then she left the living room then i waited for her then she went back_

_"l-...lu-chan y-...your-...you..."_

_then the last part made me shocked..._

* * *

**Bloody: sorry if it was short anyway i'll update soon as the exam is already finished anyway sayonara!**

**R&R please**


	4. A Wedding and A Farewell

**A/N: hi guys sorry i haven't updated yet again well since i was so busy with my exams well thankfully that i only have one more exam to go and say hello to paradise and i will update since its going to be summer break so goodluck to me anyway im talking to much but i will leave the talking later please enjoy!**

**P.S: I dont own FT ok, OK!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it was finally the day when yukino and rogue's wedding have arrived i sighed as i putted on my white short dress that stops beneath my thighs my dress had a blue lace and blue sash belt with a blue rose on the side i had my hair done into a bun and i weared a white rose ornament on the right side of my hair then i weared blue high heels then i smiled as i remembered what wendy said a few days ago._

**Flash Back...**

___"l-...lu-chan y-...your-...you..." wendy suttered_

___"what is it wendy please tell me" i begged her_

___"l-...lu-chan..you-..r...pr-...pregnant" she said_

___then i widened my eyes and she looked at me with a worried and sad face_

___"lu-chan im sorry" she said_

___then my eyes soften then a small smile planted my lips then i patted the young bluenette_

___"don't be sorry wendy-chan im happy that you telled me" i said_

___then she smiled at me then she her face changed to a worried expression_

___"may i ask who is the father lu-chan" she asked_

___"i-..its r-...rogue" i said_

___then her eyes grew if its like she has seen a ghost flying nearby_

___"please dont tell anyone wendy please dont tell this to team natsu or even the whole guild i dont want them to kill rogue only because of me and i dont want he and yukino's relationship end ok" i begged her_

___"don't worry lu-chan i won't tell anyone about this i promise" she said with a smile_

___"thanks wendy i really appreciate it, oh and wendy what is the gender of the child" i said_

___"well im not sure lu-chan but they are twins" she said then my smile grew_

___"really" i asked _

___"yup oh and lu-chan how are you gonna keep this a secret from the guild and rogue" she said_

___"after the wedding of rogue and yukino i will leave to raise this two children and don't tell the others that im leaving ok wendy tell them i will train for 3 years ok" i said_

___"ok lu-chan i will" she said then i smiled_

___"Ja'ne" i said farewell to her and left_

**Flash Back End...**

_after i got dress i went to the cathedral and there was all of my friends were partnered up with each other after they got down to the aisle it was my turn i walked down the aisle and i had my glance at rogue but he never looked at me because his eyes were fixed right through to his soon to be bride,yukino had a white gown with golden and silver linings and blue rose at the end of her dress she has a blue rose ornament on her left side of her hair her veil goes to the waist and she wears a pair of high heels._

_ after i got down the aisle and so was yukino the wedding started and the priest started._

**~TimeSkip~ (A/N: sorry it would be long if i writted it so to the vows instead)**

_"do you Yukino Aguria take Rogue Cheney as your Lawfull wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer until death do you part" the priest said_

_"i do" yukino answered and slipped the ring onto rogue's finger_

_" and do you Rogue Cheney take Yukino Aguria as your Lawfull wedded wife in sickness and in health,for richer or for poorer, until death do you part" the priest said_

_"i do" Rogue answered and also slipped the ring onto yukino's finger_

_then they both smiled as they stared eachother_

_"and now i pronounce you man and wife" the priest said_

_then rogue lifted yukino's veil and kissed her passionately then all of the Fairy Tail and SaberTooth members all clapped some of them are having tears of joy some of them are even saying to rogue "Your the man" then i smiled as my tears cascaded down my cheeks and onto the floor as i leave while my tears trailing along the way and as it begin to rain i went to my apartment and get my bag which i already packed all my clothes and money and i tooked my whip and my celestial keys with me then i left a note._

_i ran to the train station and borded inside the train as i sitted i looked through the window as the rain pouring down and it reminds me of how my mother died that day and how i remember how my father did to me as a kid and how i lost my sister michelle but saddly the most painful memory that reminds me is rogue._

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!thats for today but dont worry i will update soon bye**

**R&R Please**

**~Bloody**


	5. Guilt and Lost Memories

**A/N: hi guys since the exams are over i can update this story all i want and anyway since lucy was crying here in my room my whole room was filled with ocean of tears anyway i better update fast or i'll drown**

**P.S: i dont own FT ok!**

* * *

_7 years Later..._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_ its been seven whole years since lucy dissappeared..._

_Flash Back after the Wedding..._

_everyone celebrated the guys were having a drinking contest which annoyed me while the girls were chit chatting but i felt something or someone was missing then it hit me lucy wasn't there then yukino stared at me with worry in her eyes._

_"is something wrong" she asked _

_then i shook my head and smiled so that i will not worry her._

_"its nothing" i said_

_as they all continued to celebrate what was on my mind was lucy._

_~Time Skip Next Day~_

_after the wedding night i started looking for lucy with the help of Team Natsu i looked everywhere but i never found her i was hoping i would find her in the hill where we first met but i didn't found her i sighed as i sitted down on the bench then Team Natsu found a note on her desk at her apartment it says:_

_Dear Fairy Tail and Rogue,_

_i know by now that your reading this but i just want you to know that im leaving to train for three years and if im not back for three years then so be it i will have to live by my own and thanks a lot to you guys_

_and finally to rogue i wish you the best with yukino and thanks for being my bestfriend without you i'd still be alone by now anyway i wish we could see eachother again._

_your loving Bestfriend/ Nakama,_

_Lucy_

_Flash Back End..._

_ever since that day i have been depressed and since because of that yukino left me because of sting but im not mad at my partner since i deserve it and a year later they got married and im still looking for lucy until now._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_its been seven years since that day i got a train accident..._

_Flash Back after the train accident..._

_"Ugh...where am i" i asked_

_then i opened my eyes to face a white ceiling then i saw a woman with light blonde hair _

_"your in a clinic" she spoke_

_"why" i asked_

_"you got a head injury but luckily you and your children survived" she said_

_"oh" was all i said_

_"im kyuki mouchet im porlyusica's aprentice" she said_

_"im lucy heartfilia" i said_

_"nice to meet you lucy do you remember anything" kyuki asked_

_"uh...yeah i remember that i got a train accident while going to clover town to train myself but i came from the guild fairy tail and my father is jude and layla heartfilia" i said_

_"but do you know your husband's name" she asked_

_"i don't recall having a husband but i remember one man" i said_

_"i get it you got pregnant" she said_

_"i don't remember" i said_

_"well ok then i got to go i'll come by later" she said and she left_

_Flash back end..._

_after that day kyuki became friends with me and she and her boyfriend keel helped me into getting a new home and a few months i gave birth to two kids and named them Layla and Raven but Raven make me wonder what their father looks like because he has black hair and red eyes _

_but i shook that off and smiled as i watched my children play..._

* * *

**A/N: thats for today guys i'll update this tomorrow or next week if i have time**

**R&R please bye!**


	6. Meeting you again

**A/N: yo guys as i promise here is chapter 6 and i better hurry my typing or i'll drown in the sea of tears.**

**P.S: i don't FT**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i was walking my way to Clover town since i dont like riding train's due to my motion sickness i was on my way there to take a job there since i wanted to take a job because i had nothing to do better than to sit there and do nothing as i already arrived i quickly went to the client and after that i went to look for the bandits._

_Few minutes Later..._

_after i sent the bandits to jail i took the reward and i was on my way home when i saw a little girl who was crying then i saw many bruises on her then i went closer to the girl she had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail._

_"hello are you ok" i asked_

_then suddenly she hugged me then i looked down on her then she cried and cried after a few minutes she stopped crying then i gave her a handkerchief then she wiped her tears and she looked at then i widened my eyes she had the same face as lucy and she had those brown orbs and blonde hair which reminded me of her_

_"thank you um..." she stopped_

_then she looked at me then i smiled and said my name._

_"my name is Rogue Cheney" i said_

_"nice to meet you mister Rogue my name is Layla" she introduced_

_then suddenly i heared someone shouted Layla's name then he saw me and layla and he ran to layla i widened my eyes as he has the same black messy hair like me and he also has red snake __like eyes._

_"Layla where have you been i've been looking everywhere and where did you get this bruises did they bullied you again" he said emotionlessly_

_"yeah but mister rogue helped me" layla said_

_then the boy sighed and then he looked at me._

_"thank you for helping my sister" he thanked me_

_then he looked at layla then he carried layla on his back_

_"come on layla time to go home" he said _

_then layla was about to go home with him but she went to me and smiled and then she spoke_

_"mister rogue thanks and that is my brother raven would you like to come to our home first" she said_

_"layla..." i said_

_then raven stopped walking and looked at me and layla_

_"layla don't" he said_

_"come on brother please" she begged him_

_then raven sighed and spoke_

_"fine" he said_

_then layla smiled and looked at me then she taked my hand_

_"lets go mister Rogue" she said_

_then i followed her and her brother until we reached a house and we entered the house and layla called out:_

_"mom were home" she called_

_"layla is that you" a woman's voice asked_

_then a woman with Blonde hair and has brown eyes appeared then my eyes grew it was lucy._

_"oh my who is he layla" she asked_

_"im rogue cheney nice to meet you" i introduced myself_

_"mom mister rogue helped me when i had bruises" layla said_

_"oh then i thank you rogue by the way my name is Lucy Heartfilia" she inroduced_

_and i felt like hugging her and say to her how much i miss her but i think she doesn't remember me so i controlled myself_

_"your welcome lucy" i said_

_"hey rogue would you like to stay for dinner"she asked_

_"uh..sure" i said_

_then we went to the kitchen and we eated then layla and raven finished their dinner and went upstairs as i helped lucy clean while we were cleaning we talked for awhile_

_"so rogue where did you come from" she asked_

_"well i came from crocus im a wizard that came from sabertooth" i said_

_"oh why did you come here" she asked_

_"well im here to capture bandits i was about to go home but i saw layla crying" i said_

_"sorry for the trouble layla was actually always bullied by other kids since she was still 5 its because the other kids made fun of her for the only kid who has no father" she said_

_"its ok" i said_

_"oh that reminds me do you live on your own or do you have a wife already" she asked_

_"actually i have been married but we divorced because she left me for another man which was my friend but i was happy for her though because it was my fault for not being there for her all the time and it was cause i've been thinking and searching for my best friend" i said_

_"so what did happen to this best friend of yours" she asked_

_"well she disappeared right after my wedding i haven't seen her this past seven years" i said_

_"oh im sorry if i asked that it must be really painful for you to remember it" she said_

_"no its ok by the way did you already have a husband because you have children now" i said_

_"no i can't remember anything but i remember my name and the friends i have but not all of my friends though i remember having a train accident seven years ago then my friend kyuki who was a healer helped me together with her boyfriend keel but something was missing on my memories but it seems like im not gonna remember them" she said_

_"oh" was all i said_

_then we finished cleaning and it was already late tonight_

_"i better go its late" i said_

_"wait...rogue would you like to stay for awhile i mean its late after all and im sure there are no more train's passing by and its dark in the woods" she said_

_"s-...sure" i said_

_then she smiled and led me to a spare room with a bed and a wardrobe and then she came in_

_"here" she said_

_then she gave me a black t-shirt then she spoke_

_"im sorry that is the only i can give you" she apologized_

_"no its ok thank you" i thanked her_

_then she smiled and she left the room and i got changed after i got changed i went to the bed and layed down as i looked through the window then i smiled it was nice meeting you again lucy..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and gosh its a pain in the neck when your tired anyway please read and review.**


	7. Magic

**A/N: hey its me again good seeing you readers in the last few minutes or hours i think anyway here is chapter 7 enjoy.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i woke up at an early morning as the sunlight hit my face _**(A/N:LOL, hit the face i've always wondered what if the sunlight really hit your face XD)**_ i got up and as i recall what happened yesterday then suddenly someone opened the door and i saw layla as she yawn and rubbed her eyes _**(A/N: ne rogue does that makes you wanna hug her because you can't resist that cuteness of your child, Rogue: shut up bloody-chan this is my P.O.V) **

_"good morning mister rogue" she greeted me _

_"oh good morning layla what is it" i said_

_then lucy appeared on the door way_

_"good morning" she greeted_

_"good morning" i greeted back_

_"ne, rogue come down after you take a bath have some breakfast ok" she said_

_"ok" was all i said_

_then she left with layla after i took a bath and changed into my clothes and i went down to eat breakfast with them i sitted beside layla but i didn't saw raven_

_"so lucy where is raven" i asked_

_"oh he went out for awhile he said he doesn't wanna eat can you find him for me" she said_

_"sure" i said_

_after i finished eating i was about to go out to look for raven when lucy stopped me_

_"ne , rogue please take this lunch to him" she said_

_"ok then" was all i said_

_then i took the lunch then layla went to lucy and spoke_

_"mom can i come with mister rogue i wanna show mister rogue where brother is" she asked_

_"but..." __i cutted her off when i spoke_

_"its ok lucy i can take her with me" i said_

_"fine but dont trouble rogue ok" she said_

_"ok i will not mom" layla said_

_as me and layla walked i followed her and then i spoke_

_"so layla where is your brother anyway" i asked_

_"brother trains dragon slayer magic in the forest i don't know why he trains he keeps training everyday" she said_

_"does your brother have a dragon to train him"i asked_

_"nope he just inherited his magic from our father but we don't know where our father is so he train's by himself" she said_

_we kept walking until we saw raven training then we hided in the bushes as we watched him._

_"__Eiryū no Hōkō (Shadow dragon's Roar) " raven roared_

___then i widened my eyes thats the same magic as i have but i kept calm _

___"__Eiryū no Zangeki (shadow dragon's slash)" he shouted_  


_____as he finished one blow on a tree then he looked at our direction then me and layla came out._

_____"what are you doing here" he asks emotionlessly_

_"your mother is looking for you and ask me to go and look for you" i said_

_"she should have not worried im gonna come back anyway" he says_

_"here" i said_

_as i gave him his lunch as he took it then he sitted down and eated it quietly then i spoke_

_"that magic of yours is shadow dragon slayer magic am i right" i said_

_then he stopped eating and looked at me and he spoke_

_"yeah why" he asks emotionlessly _

_then i standed up then walked at a tree which is particularly large while raven watches me_

_"__Eiryū no Hōkō" i roared_

___then the tree fell down on the ground as birds flew away as i look at raven he was speechless_

___"y-..you have the same magic as i do" he said_

___"yeah when i saw you training earlier im as suprised as you do we have the same magic" i said_

___"but who trained you" he asked_

___"it was the shadow dragon skiadrum and tell me what technique of the shadow dragon slayer magic do you have" i said_

___"only the shadow dragon's roar,slash,crushing fang,claw and waxwing flash, why" he said_

___"its because you haven't known the other techniques of the shadow dragon slayer magic" i said_

___"then what is it" he asked_

___"it is dragon force,shadow drive this is not included as a technique in the shadow dragon slaying magic but i'll tell it is unison raid and finally holy shadow dragon's flash fang" i said_

___"can you teach me how" he said_

___"yes but one day though i will just have to tell you little details because this magic is harder than you thought it would be" i said_

___"so what does dragon force and shadow drive do" he asked_

___"the shadow drive is a powerful technique it increases your power and you will be stronger and faster while the dragon force is the most powerful than shadow drive because you can be more stronger and faster" i explained_

___"how about the unison raid and the holy shadow dragon's flash fang" he asked_

___"the unison raid combines the energy,power and ability to make a powerful combination of magic unison raid is done together with another person but this is hard to master and finally holy shadow dragon's flash fang is done with a shadow dragon slayer and the light dragon slayer but this is powerful" i said_

___"will you teach it to me soon" he asked_

___"yeah but when the time comes though but lets not sit here lets get you two home" i said_

___"ok" he said_

___and we all left but i wonder does he have the potential to be a shadow dragon slayer..._

* * *

**A/N: right so readers im sorry there is no lovey-dovey with lucy and rogue today im truly sorry but i promise you the next chapter will be all romantic so anyway for now this is all i can write bye!**

**R&R please :D**


	8. Welcome Back

**A/N: hello again sorry if i haven't been updating i know i've kept you all waiting its because of the stupid internet that doesn't work anyway here is chapter eight and as i promise you it will be romantic so enjoy!**

**P.S: i dont own FT**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_after spending 2 days with lucy and her kids i finally went back to crocus and went to the guild when i went inside someone or something hugged my leg then i looked down to see my exceed frosch._

_"hello rogue-kun welcome back" she greeted with a smile _**(A/N: ok guys im sorry but actually dunno what frosch's gender is so i decided to make he/she as a she since the name sounds like a girl,P.S: she is so cute) **

_"hello frosch" i greeted back_

_then i saw sting walking up to me with Rufus,Minerva (master i mean),and Orga_

_"yo rogue where have you been this past 2 days" sting asked_

_"yeah could it be that you found a girl" Orga said_

_then i glared at Orga while he snorted then Rufus chuckled_

_"oh come on don't tease rogue,so where were you" minerva said_

_"i was going home here at crocus when i spotted a little girl bruised and i helped her then she asked me i should follow her and..."_

_"what" minerva asked_

_"i went to the house of the little girl and saw Lucy..." i finished_

_then i looked away with sadness in my eyes then my guild members widened their eyes in shock then minerva went to me and grabbed my shoulder and shaked me as she spoke_

_"where is she rogue how did you find her" she asked_

_as she continue's to shake me then rufus and orga stopped a few seconds past and finally she calm down_

_"tell me rogue how did you find lucy was the little girl her daughter" rufus said_

_"yes actually she has two children" i said_

_"was she married" minerva asked_

_"no she said she has not have a husband" i said_

_"but does she know you" sting asked_

_"no she lost her memory when she got a train accident seven years ago" i said_

_then all of them have pain in their eyes then they spoke _

_"i got errands to go to" minerva said and left_

_"me too i have to go" Orga said and he left_

_"i have to read books i have to learn more secrets of the memory make magic" rufus said and left_

_and the only people left is me and sting but after a few silence past he also left leaving me alone then i sighed and i went home while i was going there i saw lucy,raven,and layla standing infront of my apartment door then layla saw me and ran to me._

_"hello mister rogue nice to see you again" layla greeted_

_and she hug me while lucy smiled at me then i spoke_

_"lucy what are you three doing here" i asked_

_"layla wanted to see you and we came here and we also packed our things since im going back to magnolia but i dunno where it is i can't remember" lucy said_

_"i can take you there" i said_

_"really thanks rogue but its getting dark would you mind if we three stay at your apartment for awhile" lucy said_

_"sure i don't mind" i said_

_"thanks rogue we appreciate it" she thanked_

_"its not a big deal im just gonna return the favor you did to me back in clover town" i said_

_as we went inside i leaded them to my room _

_"you can sleep in my room i'll just sleep on the couch" i said_

_"thanks rogue" she thanked me_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

_as rogue, lucy and the kids went to the train station they rided the train to magnolia in 30 minutes they arrived and they got off the train as rogue and lucy with the kids walk the city they went to a street where there was a bridge and a river then they saw an apartment._

_"and this is my apartment" lucy said_

_"wow mom is this really your apartment" layla asked_

_"yeah im suprised i hasn't changed this past seven years" lucy said_

_"lets go in" lucy said_

_and they went inside her apartment and saw a bed then she started unpacking her things after she has done packing her things she looked at rogue and spoke._

_"hey rogue" she asked_

_"yeah" he said_

_"would you mind taking me and my kids back to fairy tail where my guild is i wanna see my old friends" she said_

_then he nodded then they went to fairy tail and they walked inside then they saw the guild sitting while chatting but they stopped when they saw lucy and the kids with rogue then they started to have tears in their eyes and they hugged lucy_

_"hey guys its nice to be back" lucy said_

_"lucy where have you been we've been looking for you" one of the members said_

_then mirajane went to lucy and smiled while tears cascading down her pale face and she hugged lucy_

_"oh lucy we missed you where have you been" mirajane asked_

_then she looked at rogue and smiled_

_"where did you find her rogue" mirajane asked_

_"i found her in clover town" rogue said_

_then lucy looked at rogue _

_"you know mira" she said_

_"fairy tail and my guild are friends" rogue said_

_ he didn't wanna tell lucy that she is his bestfriend so he kept his mouth shut for now then mira looked at the kids behind lucy and smiled_

_"is this your kids lucy" mira asked_

_then lucy nodded then mira bent down then looked at layla_

_"hello what's your name my name is mirajane im your mom's friend" mira said_

_then layla came out and smiled at mira_

_"hello miss mira my name is layla and that is my brother raven" layla greeted_

_then she pointed at raven who has his eyes close then mira smiled_

_"would you like a milkshake" mira asked _

_then layla's eyes sparkled then she nodded while mira giggled because of her cuteness_

_"come with me layla and call me aunt mira and call everyone here aunt and uncle ok" mira said_

_then layla smiled and nodded as she follows mirajane _

_"lets celebrate for lucy's homecoming" Master Makarov said_

_"YEAH!" Everyone Cheered_

_then the guild's doors came bursting down and they saw Team Natsu with Gajeel,juvia,wendy and levy_

_"what's going on why are you all celebrating" Natsu said_

_"yeah" happy said_

_then everyone smiled as they cleared a pathway and they all saw lucy then their eyes widened then natsu spoke_

_"lucy is that you" he asked_

_then lucy smiled widely at natsu and the others and she spoke_

_"yes its me long time no see guys"lucy said_

_then they hugged lucy well except for gajeel who greeted her the nickname he always says a long time ago then they saw rogue_

_"where did you find find her" natsu asked _

_"lets go somewhere private" rogue said_

_then team natsu went with rogue and rogue explained everything_

_"so you mean she remembers all of us except the guild members of Sabertooth and you" Gray said_

_"yeah" rogue said_

_"anyway what is the magic of lucy's kids" Erza asked_

_"her son has dragon slayer magic and mybe her daughter has celestial magic" rogue said_

_"hmph anyway lets go celebrate with the others" Natsu said_

_"yeah" Erza said_

_then they joined the celebration except for rogue he just watches everyone and he saw the smile of lucy he was going out but lucy grabbed his wrist_

_"where are you going rogue" lucy asked_

_"oh um...somewhere" he said_

_"can you take me with you" lucy asked_

_"sure" he said_

_then they walked out the guild then they went to a hill with the cherry blossom tree and they sitted on the bench then a minute of silence have passed but lucy spoke_

_"this place is beautiful how did you find this place" lucy asked_

_"well this is where i mt my best friend we love going here whenever we have spare time we talk,tell stories, and read books she always loved this place so much and i was happy but my smile faded when she dissappeared seven years ago she even left a note saying that one day we will meet again" rogue said_

_then she looked at him but rogue has his head on the right direction because he was looking away but then lucy grabbed rogue's hand and rogue looked at her_

_"don't worry rogue im sure that one day that will come true" she said_

_then rogue looked at her and then lucy smiled at him and he smiled back but a few seconds lucy was about to let go of rogue's hand but rogue wouldn't let go lucy's hand_

_"uh...rogue" _

_"yes" he asked_

_then lucy pointed her hand then rogue blushed light pink then he let go of lucy's hand _

_"im sorry lucy" rogue apologized_

_"its ok" lucy said_

_they watched the sunset until it get darked then rogue standed up then helped lucy up then they went back._

_Welcome back home lucy..._

* * *

**A/N: Thats for today and sorry again for not updating faster blame the internet anyway i will update soon again bye-bye dearies!**

**R&R please **


	9. Im Glad to have met you

**A/N: hi guys and im here again im just writing this because on March 23, 2014 im not gonna update this story for awhile since im going somewhere and if its canceled then im going to update anyway im talking too much lets go to the story shall we.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was happy when i returned back home here in magnolia_**(A/N: happy to return home or happy to return to rogue *wiggles eyebrows*,Lucy:*Blushes* S-..Shut up)** i was cooking breakfast when layla came to hug me**_  
_**

"good morning mom" she greeted

"good morning too layla" i greeted

"mom can we go to the amusement park that has opened today" she asked

"ok then we will" i said

"mom, can we bring mister rogue with us" she asked

"ok but let's ask him first we don't wanna disturb him" i said

"ok" she said

then me,layla,and raven were about to go to the train station but we bumped into him then he saw me and he helped me up

"uh...im sorry lucy i didn't see you there" rogue said

"its ok we were on our way to the train station to go to crocus and go to you but it seems your here in magnolia" i said

"why do you wanna go to crocus and meet with me" he asked

"well layla here suggested we go to the brand new amusement park that had opened yesterday and she wants you to join us but are you busy" i said

"well i was about to have a day off today but sure why not" he said

"thanks rogue" i thanked him

then we went to the amusement park and layla's eyes were sparkling

"Wow its so cool" layla said

then she ran off then Raven,Rogue and i followed her we went to the haunted house which was amazing but scared layla and me the next one we tried was the roller coaster but raven and rogue didn't rided it since they are dragon slayers next was the shooting booth rogue shooted a pink teddy bear and he won and gave the prize to layla and we went on every different rides until it was about to get dark we saw Team Natsu there.

"hey luce" natsu greeted

"hey natsu what brings you here at the amusement park" i said

"well you see i wanna look at this new amusement park that opened yesterday but we didn't go since we have a mission" Natsu said

"yeah and we rided many rides" Gray said

then i smiled at them then Layla went to hug natsu

"hello uncle Natsu" Layla greeted natsu

"hello layla oh and that reminds me we have to go" Natsu said

"can i come with you guys please uncle natsu i wanna go see grandpa mustache" Layla said

then Natsu and the other's looked at me then i sighed and nodded

"YAY!" she cheered

"but bring your Big brother with you" i said

"ok mom" layla said

then raven followed them and they were on their way to the guild then rogue stared at me

"what is it rogue" i asked

"well i was thinking before we go do you wanna ride the ferris wheel" he said

"sure i'd love too" i said

then we went inside the ferris wheel then i looked through the window i saw the city's light the light of the stars and moon and the wind that was blowing then i stared at rogue a few silence passed and we didn't talk until i spoke.

"so rogue are you still willing to look for your best friend" i asked

what was that why did i asked that stupid question then i stared at him

"yeah i will do anything to look for her and when i do i will tell her how much i miss her" he said

he was looking through the window im so gonna hit myself when i go home i might have make his memories come back like i did last time

"you know lucy even though i lost my best friend i know she is somewhere she can be happy" he said

then i looked at him then i smiled as we watched the beautiful view were looking at

but somehow i felt like we've known each other so long

and im glad that we met...

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and sorry that it was short but anyway thats for now bye-bye my wonderful Dearies**

**R&R please**


	10. Truth

**A/N: hey guys bloody-chan here and this is chapter 10 of feelings that never change and i have a special guest here and its Sebastian Michaelis.**

**Bloody: you can come in now sebby-kun**

**Sebastian: hello dear readers**

**Bloody: sebby-kun so where is ciel-kun**

**Sebastian: bocchan is busy so i guess its me**

**Happy: *walks in* hey Angel-chan can we start the story now**

**Sebastian: *goes to happy* are you a cat**

**Happy: yes why**

**Sebastian: *gives happy a fish***

**Happy: *eyes sparkles* FISH! *eats the fish***

**Sebastian: *hugs happy***

**Bloody:*sweatdrops* anyway lets start**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i went to magnolia after i finished my job earlier on and i went to fairy tail and when i got there layla hugged me_

_"hello mister rogue" she greeted_

_"hello Layla"i greeted back_

_i was about to ask her where lucy is but wendy came to me_

_"hello rogue-san" wendy greeted_

_"hello wendy-chan do you need something" i said_

_"rogue-san can you come with me for awhile" she asked_

_then i left layla and followed wendy to the forest near magnolia_

_"so what are we going to talk about wendy-chan" i asked_

_"well rogue-san i want to tell you something about lucy" she said_

_"what about lucy,wendy-chan" i asked_

_"well you see seven years ago before lucy-chan dissappeared she went to me and she sadi she was dizzy a little then i examine her and i found out that lucy-chan is..."_

_she then looked down feeling like she was guilty or something_

_"what is it wendy-chan" i asked once more_

_"is pregnant with your children and that children are layla and raven" she finishes_

_then my eyes went wide that's why raven had the same magic as i because im layla and raven's father_

_"did she tell why she was pregnant" i asked_

_"well she said that you were drunk when your guild was celebrating you and yukino-san's engagement but when you got overly well drunk you and her mated rogue-san but she said to me not to tell all the guilds and especially you because she said she didn't want you and yukino-san's relationship end" she said_

_then my bangs covered my face as i look down at the green grass i can't believe she didn't tell me this after the wedding why didn't she tell me its all my fault then i looked up at wendy to see her crying._

_"im so sorry rogue-san i didn't tell you for these past seven years i was only following lucy-chan's wish because i also don't want you and yukino-san's relationship tore apart" she apologized_

_then my eyes soften then i patted the little girl's hair then she looked up at me while wiping her tears_

_"its ok wendy-chan" i said_

_then we went back to the guild as i watch them all making noise again then i looked at layla and raven then i smiled then layla went to me_

_"come on mister rogue let's play" she said_

_then i smiled and i went to her and played with her then lucy looked at me and smiled and i smiled back_

_but im really glad that..._

_i met you..._

_and i wish you also have your..._

_memories back when we both met..._

_and for you to learn..._

_the Truth..._

* * *

**A/N:that's for today and thanks to vampyreEmoHunter,renoa-hime,elriclucy,zin-chan-luvs-u,guest and psyka for the reviews.**

**Sebastian: *still hugging happy***

**Happy: *Can't breath***

**Bloody: *sweatdrops* bye!**

**R&R**


	11. Stay by your side

**A/N: as i promised i will have to make 2 fanfics in a day so here is chapter 11 and i will make chapter 12 and 13 tomorrow if i have time though.**

**Sebastian: where did that blue cat go**

**Bloody: *sweatdrops* you never stop loving cat's do you**

**Sebastian: *nods***

**Bloody:lets go to the story instead**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_"mom!" Layla called_

_"what is it Layla" i asked_

_"can we go to the Festival Later i wanna see the Fireworks" Layla said_

_"sure" i said_

_"YEY! and can we bring mister rogue too" she asked_

_"uh i dunno" i said_

_"then let's go visit him mybe he is at the guild" she said_

_then i sighed as i looked at her but i smiled_

_"ok just wait for me im almost done cleaning" i said_

_"ok mom" she said_

_as i was finish cleaning i went to the guild with raven and layla and we saw rogue there then we walked to him_

_"hey rogue would you like to go to the festival later i mean layla wanted to go" i asked_

_"um..sure i have nothing to do anyway" he said_

_"great we will see you later" i said_

_Later..._

_it was about sunset and i dressed up in my kimono that was white with sakura petals in it and i weared a wooden slipper my hair was tied up into a bun after i got change i dressed up layla and we went to the festival and we saw rogue when rogue saw us he blushed i wonder why._

_we went to different booths like winning a fish,shooting prizes and stuff while we were playing team natsu were there and layla dicided to come with them leaving me and rogue only we kept walking in silence as we went to a small bridge then suddenly fireworks appeared and i looked at them i loved the fireworks ever since i was a little kid it remind's me of my late mother Layla and my father Jude._

_rogue stared at the fireworks too and i smiled thinking of the memory when i was a girl but then i realised it was late i told rogue that and he nodded he taked me home and i bid him goodnight as i changed my clothes i went to bed and fell asleep._

_you were always there for me..._

_and i can't thank you enough for being there..._

_but somehow i feel like i wanna be with you..._

_and i want to..._

_stay by your side forever..._

* * *

**A/N: this is for today and thanks again for the reader's who review this Fanfic Arigato minna-san! and sorry if it was short i'll update again tomorrow.**

**~Bloody**


	12. I Wish

**A/N: hi guys and this is chapter 12 earlier on i updated the chaptrs, 10 and 11 well i think it didn't showed in the archive im sorry but if incase my story didn't just P.M me or go to my profile to read the story anyway here is chapter 12 enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: i don't nor ever will own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was at the magnolia station since im gonna go to crocus since im bringing a cake with me because i want to celebrate rogue's birthday since i don't know but team natsu said its his birthday today so i wanna throw him a happy birthday to thank him for everything what he done for me and my kids i didn't bring my kids since they wanna stay at fairy tail as i arrived at crocus i asked one of the person in crocus where was the sabertooth guild then they told us then we went there._

_when we went there everyone became silent then a girl with purple hair came to me her eyes had a pained eyes but why then a guy with blonde hair that has a masked came in so as a light blonde haired and a __guy with green hair._

_"um...excuse me where is Rogue" i asked_

_then they just stared at me but the blonde masked guy spoke_

_"he is not here he is on a mission in another town but he will come back later" he said_

_"what are you doing here" the guy with light blonde hair asked_

_"well i heared from my guild mates that its his birthday today" i said_

_then the purple haired girl smiled at me_

_"well let's wait for rogue why don't you stay with us first" she said_

_"sure" i said_

_as we chit chatted everyone introduced themselves we chatted until rogue already was here then he looked at me._

_"lucy what are you doing here" he asked_

_"oh i heared that it was your birthday today so that's why i came here to crocus to wish you a happy birthday i even have a cake with me" i said_

_"thanks lucy" he thanked me_

_"ok then let's just eat the cake rogue" i said_

_then he nodded and sitted down with me and the others to eat._

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_after we eated the cake lucy brought we talked but i was surprised when she was at the guild and im glad my comrades didn't huggle over her i mean its been seven years but never mind that as we continued to talk i asked lucy if she wants to come with me then she nodded._

_we went to the Domus Flau where the grand magic games were held last seven years ago we went there to stargaze we saw a million stars in the windy chilly night and the moon that shined brightly we chatted for awhile while laughing._

_it was about 10:00 in the evening then i taked lucy to the train station and bid her goodbye as for me i went to my apartment and rested._

_thank you..._

_you came to me..._

_and maked me happy..._

_even you don't remember me in your memories..._

_i wish that you could remember me someday..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today minna-san please read and review bye-bye!**


	13. I Wanna go Back

**A/N: Hi guys and sebby-kun is still hugging happy poor cat *sweatdrops* anyway this is chapter 13 and sorry if i don't update sometime its because im busy anyway enjoy!.**

**Discalimer: I don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it was another day like always i was cleaning the dishes while layla plays with her dolls oh and rogue and sting came to train Raven and Sting's son Axel and their teaching them Unison Raid,shadow drive(Raven)/ white drive(Axel),Dragon Force, hand to hand combat and Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang._

_then i was going upstairs to clean Layla's room and My room when suddenly i felt dizzy and everything went black and all i hear was Layla Shouting my name then i suddenly appeared on some place._

_"what happened where am i" i asked_

_"your in your memory" someone said_

_then i turned around to see myself wait is this gemini no it couldn't be gemini celestial spirits can't enter their master's memories._

_"if your thinking im gemini your wrong im your past self last seven years ago after the grand magic games and before you lost your memories" my past-self said_

_"but why are you here" i asked_

_"im gonna help you regain your memories of seven years ago" my past-self said_

_"oh" was all i said_

_"come with me" my past-self said_

_then i grabbed her hand and we Teleported in some place then i spoke_

_"where are we" i asked_

_"were in magnolia seven years after the Grand Magic Games" my past-self said_

_then i saw a screen like appeared then the flash back started to play then i watched then i saw myself crying and running to the hill where i sitted then rogue appeared_

_"i ask again what are you doing here" he spoke once again_

_"i just don't have a mood to go celebrate with the others" i said_

_"why are you crying" he asked_

_"its because the man i love doesn't loved me back and i saw him kissing another girl or should i say childhood friend" i said_

_"its Natsu Dragneel wasn't it" he spoke_

_"yeah your right, i loved that salmon haired idiot but it seems he likes his childhood friend more than me"i said with a sad expression_

_then suddenly i was hugged and looked at rogue i widened my eyes but i cried into his chest after a minute we pulled away and i wiped my tears_

_"thanks rogue" i thanked_

_"what are you thanking me for i just don't wanna see girl's cry" he said._

_then i watched the next one..._

_"hey lucy" i saw minerva walked to my past-self_

_"hello minerva" i greeted back_

_"hey lucy guess what" she said_

_"what?" i asked_

_"rogue just proposed to yukino last month and their getting married in about one week" she said_

_my past-self or me was shocked and hurt i can't believe what i just heared"rogue proposed to yukino" ringed in my mind then minerva waked me from my trance._

_"hey lulu are you ok" she asked_

_"Uh...yeah but that's so great" i said_

_"i know but they didn't they haven't picked a bridesmaid yet" she said_

_"really" i asked_

_then it skipped to the next day i saw myself going to wendy ..._

_"so lu-chan what can i do for you" she asked_

_"wendy i've been feeling sick yesterday night and i was wondering ifyou could check me" i said_

_"ok lu-chan i'll try my best to examine you" she said_

_then it skipped to her telling me im pregnant._

_"may i ask who the father is lu-chan" she asked_

_"i..its r-...rogue" my past-self said_

_then i widened my eyes rogue was the father of my children but i kept watching then it skipped to the wedding of rogue and yukino._

_"do you Yukino Aguria take Rogue Cheney as your lawfull wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer until death do you part" the priest said_

_"i do" yukino answered and slipped the ring onto rogue's finger_

_then they both smiled as they stared at eachother_

_"and do you Rogue Cheney take take Yukino Aguria as your Lawfull wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer until death do you part" the priest said_

_"i do" rogue answered and also slipped the ring onto yukino's finger_

_"and now i pronounce you man and wife" the priest said_

_then rogue lifted yukino's veil and kissed her passionately then everyone cheered then i smiled as tears cascaded down my cheeks and onto the floor then i left while my tears leaving a trail then i went to the train station._

_then i felt my own tears cascading my own then i spoke._

_"thank you for showing me this" i said_

_then my past-self nodded then she dissappeared and the place started to break and i started to fell from the sky then i smiled while tears were escaping my eyes then i closed my eyes while smiling then i woke up to see rogue and i spoke,"i remember" then they widened their eyes then i closed my eyes and smiled._

_Thank you..._

_now i remember my past..._

_i wanna go back..._

_i wanna go back to where it all started..._

_i wanna go back where i met you..._

_i wanna go back to say i love you..._

_and to say i missed you..._

_i wanna tell you how much im sorry for leaving you..._

_i wanna go back to you..._

_i wanna hug you and cry in your chest..._

_and tell you were my best friend and the person who care's for me..._

_i wanna remember you again and to regain lost memories..._

_i wanna remember you one more time..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today i felt like crying when i writed this but i remembered the sunlight hitting your face and i laughed anyway thanks for the reviews****i will update soon bye-bye dearies!.**

**~Bloody-chan**


	14. Happiness

**A/N: hi guys this is chapter 14 and sorry for not updating fast enough because of the laptop of my dad that i was using i clearly wanted to smash this laptop and throw it away because i was mad and seriously i was going to do that but i thought that if i smash this laptop my dad will have to kill me so im talking to much let's go to the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i widened my eyes also sting i can't believe what i just heared lucy said she remembers me ," i remember" kept ringing in my mind i was so happy that i could cry_**(A/N: WHAT!you would cry woah never see that coming the non-emotional rogue cry sting would probably laugh at this when he hear's your thoughts, Rogue: SHUT UP!) **_then she fell asleep again then a smile appeared at my lips then watched her sleep._

**No one's P.O.V**

_Lucy woke up and saw Rogue and she then hugged him then rogue hugged back then sting and the three kids watched them then sting spoke._

_"you awake yet huh blondie" sting asked_

_then lucy smiled at him then she spoke_

_"yes and now i remember all of my memories" Lucy said_

_"good for you blondie" Sting said_

_then Layla and Raven came to them then Layla spoke_

_"Mom are you ok why did you fainted" Layla asked_

_"yes i am" Lucy said_

_then layla hugged lucy and lucy hugged back and then layla spoke_

_"mom when you fainted mister rogue was worried" Layla said_

_"well ofcourse he is your father after all" Lucy said_

_then lucy's eyes went wide then layla looked at rogue then tears were forming her eyes and sting and raven just widened their eyes and then rogue just looked down feeling guilty._

_"im sorry Layla that you didn't know because before you were born me and your mom were best friend's and i was engage to my former wife but at the engagement night i was drunk and probably i got your mom pregnant and she had you two but when i came to clover town i met you three but your aunt wendy said that you and your brother were my children im sorry" Rogue explained_

_then Layla went to rogue and hugged him and cried and cried then rogue's eyes widened but his eyes soften and hugged her back then she stopped crying and she spoke._

_"im glad i finally meet you dad" Layla said_

_then she hugged him again then rogue smiled at layla and looked at lucy and smiled at her then lucy smiled back at him while raven just stared at them then Layla went to Raven and grabbed his hand and taked him to rogue then rogue smiled at him but raven was looking at the right side but even so he also smiled but he smiled slightly but lucy could tell raven was very very happy to know his father everyone was so happy even sting._

_"hey guys were gonna leave now" sting said_

_"bye Raven" Axel said goodbye to raven_

_"bye Axel" Raven said goodbye also to axel_

_then sting and axel left leaving the happy family alone._

_you complete my life..._

_and that's what only matters..._

_no matter how far we can be..._

_you will always be here for me..._

_thank you for completing my life..._

_and thank you..._

_for the..._

_happiness you gave me..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and sorry for it was so short im gonna update this tomorrow bye-bye minna-san!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	15. Pain,Regrets and Forgiveness

**A/N: hi guys and this is chapter 15 and im planning on making this longer but im almost ran out of ideas but luckily i have a new fanfic that i will make and i will reaveal it very soon and now to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

_ever since lucy remembered everything that has happened also layla and raven found out that their father was rogue they always wanna go to rogue everytime when lucy doesn't do anything and they were happy._

_it was saturday and layla and raven went to the guild leaving lucy at the house she was cleaning the house and washing dishes when someone knocked at her door then she opened it she saw a woman with light-blue colored long hair that reached her waist and she has brown hair she wears a white short dress that reached her thighs and she has a slender but curvacious woman._

_then lucy looked at her then the woman stared at her then the woman spoke._

_"hello lucy-sama do you remember me" she asked_

_"no i don't would you like telling me" lucy said_

_then the woman smiled at lucy then she spoke _

_"its me lucy-sama its me yukino" the woman said_

_then lucy's eyes widened then she examined yukino and then letted her in her house she maked tea as the sitted down in the couch then lucy spoke._

_"wow i mean you have changed yukino i mean your hair has been longer since the last time i saw you" lucy said_

_then yukino smiled at her but her smile became a sad one then lucy looked at her with worried eyes._

_"what's wrong yukino" lucy asked_

_"i came here to talk about rogue,lucy-sama" yukino said_

_then lucy became sad and she knelt on the floor down feeling guilty then she spoke._

_"im sorry yukino im so sorry that i broke you and rogue's relationship and for everything im so sorry" Lucy apologized _

_then yukino stared at her then she helped lucy up then lucy looked at her and then yukino shook her head._

_"that's not what im talking about lucy-sama" yukino said_

_"huh" Lucy said_

_"i came here to tell you im sorry also because ever since that me and rogue became boyfriend and girlfriend i saw pain in your eyes because i knew that you also love rogue-kun but after the day of the wedding i kept blaming myself that you dissappeared because of me but i heared you got pregnant with the children of rogue-kun but its not your fault rogue-kun got drunk and he and you mated but one day i realized rogue-kun wasn't the right one for me and its sting-sama that its rogue-kun is the right one for you that's why i left rogue-kun that's why" yukino said_

_then lucy looked at her then yukino smiled at her then helped her up and then she hugged lucy then lucy hugged her back and then they cried and cried and they pulled away._

_"thank you yukino for forgiving me" Lucy thanked_

_"but that's what we should do right lucy-sama" yukino said_

_then they smiled at each other and then lucy taked yukino to the train station and bid her goodbye before yukino left they shaked hands and yukino boarded the train and left and lucy smiled and she stared up the red orange sky and she started walking._

_Thank you too..._

_even though we shared the same pain..._

_even though i hurted you..._

_even when i regreted everything..._

_you were there to also amend for my sins..._

_we shared all the regrets..._

_even though your always suffering just like me..._

_you still became friends with me..._

_and you also..._

_forgived me..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and thanks again for the reviews especially the guest's who read's this story and i will update the last chapter tomorrow see you guys!**

**R&R please bye!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	16. Feelings that Never change

**A/N: yo guys and this is chapter 16 of feelings that never change and ofcourse i was talking about the new fanfic that i told you yesterday anyway i will tell you later and yes this is the last chapter of this fanfic anyway enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FT**

* * *

_3 years Later..._

**No One's P.O.V**

_it was a beautiful bright sunny day and there at the hill __were Lucy and Rogue's kids training their magic and hand-to-hand combat._

_Raven dissappeared and then layla looked at her sorroundings._

_"where are you bro" Layla asked_

_then Raven appeared behind layla and kicked her then layla fell down and cried then raven kneeled down to her._

_"im sorry Layla" Raven apologized_

_then layla rubbed her eyes and nodded at raven and then she smiled_

_"what's going on here i heared layla crying when me and your mother were coming here" Rogue asked_

_"well me and brother were training until he dissappeared and kicked me but he apologized dad" Layla said_

_"are you ok layla" Lucy appeared right next to rogue_

_"yeah mom don't worry" Layla said_

_"wanna go again but this time let's go to the ground level you might fall down" Raven asked_

_"okay" Layla said_

_then layla and raven started training again and lucy and rogue smiled at their children and they sitted in the bench and they smiled lucy rested her head at rogue's shoulder and rogue took her small hands into his._

_"can't you imagine that we would be lovers now" Lucy asked_

_"yeah but the truth is lucy i wanted to be with you" Rogue said_

_"remember when you proposed to me" Lucy asked_

_then rogue nodded and smiled at her._

**Flash Back...**

_lucy was at the hill where she and rogue met she waited for him to come because rogue asked her to come to the hill she waited until rogue appeared and then they sitted down at the bench._

_"hey lucy" Rogue asked_

_"what is it rogue" lucy asked _

_"well i know we've been seperated for the last 7 years and im so sorry that i left you" Rogue said_

_then lucy's eyes were worried then she spoke._

_"no its ok rogue i was the one interfering with you and yukino's relationship don't be sorry its my fault" Lucy said_

_"no lucy it is my fault because i never really paid attention to your feeling's and that's why you left me and now all i wanna do is to be with you and nothing more" Rogue said_

_then lucy's eyes soften at him._

_"rogue..." _

_"please lucy heartfilia will you marry me and recall those memories we have shared for the last 7 years" Rogue said_

_then he kneeled down and took out a black box then he opened it to reveal a diamond ring inside it then lucy's eyes were filled with tears then she nodded and spoke._

_"yes i will" she answered_

_then rogue slipped the ring into her finger and lifted her bridal style and kissed her then they broke away the kiss and they smiled_

_"i love you lucy" Rogue said_

_"i love you too Rogue" Lucy said_

_and they stood there watching as the sun sets and the stars filled the sky and shined across the sky while the breeze blowed away tiny petals of sakura._

**Flash Back End...**

_"im happy that we can be together again" lucy said_

_"yeah" rogue said_

_and they kissed and they watched the sunset until it got dark._

_Sometimes love is a feeling you can't control..._

_you want it so badly and you expect the person whom you love to return it..._

_and some would want to be a happy ending..._

_but even though they don't return their love for you..._

_you still love him or her no matter what..._

_because its your feeling's that counts..._

_and those feeling's were meant to be in pain,sadness,or sorrow..._

_but in the end your not the one suffering anymore..._

_and those feeling's you have will still remain and that is..._

Feelings that Never Change...

* * *

**~~~~THE END~~~~**

**A/N: ok now that it is now finish my next fanfic is "Music To the Heart" and the pairing will be sticy/stilu (Sting and Lucy) and it will come by very soon and this is the end of feeling's that never change anyway i have to go i have some lyrics to be doing im gonna sing a song with my friend who is gonna create the beats anyway bye!**

**R&R please!Bye**


End file.
